Flash Past
by for the love of Iggy
Summary: Light is the only thing that was never taken away from me. i lost my brother, my parents and luckily my cage. I would rather be in that cage with my brother than be free without him. i would do ANYTHING to get him back. Mang, Iggy/oc
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screeched.

Wouldn't you if you were falling from 30,000 feet?

I almost blacked out from adrenaline, but I hung in there, even as my head swam fuzzily.

Yeah, yeah. I bet some of you are asking why I was falling from 30,000 feet, but I really don't want to have to explain, so why don't you guys look back while I try not to go splat, 'kay?

Flashback

I winced as the sharp brush cut up my cheeks and arms, as the rocks dug into my bare feet, as the bullets whizzed past my head. They were catching up. Why can't they just let me go free? I was slated for extermination today anyways.

Oh yeah. I was the avian-omega. The biggest, baddest, bird kid around. The strongest, the fastest, the smartest, the most uncooperative. I was too much of a danger to be free.

So it was either they could drag me back to the School, experiment on me, and _then_ kill me, kill me now, or I could get away, stay free for as long as I could and _then_ get killed, possibly.

I like the last option the best.

There it was. The cliff I had seen in my dream. I didn't pause to consider or worry, I just kept running, right over the edge of the cliff.

My wings, 14 feet across, shot out and caught the wind like a parachute.

A big, black, feathery, parachute.

The Erasers shot at me, bullets barely missing my skin.

I veered sharply to the right turning completely around and faced them all. I laughed eerily while I glowed silver. This was pure energy; I radiated it when I used my power. I shot out missiles of bright silver light, each beam burrowing deep into an Eraser's chest. The silver light made every Eraser disintegrate. I flew away; the ground was still smoking while the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

To me that was the sweetest scent that had ever graced the Earth.

I flew for hours, never stopping in fear I would be caught again.

With good reason.

I was flying over Arizona when I heard a whistling noise and then felt a shocking pain in my right wing. Then again and again in both my wings. Over and over my wings were punched full of un-aerodynamic bullet holes.

I lost altitude rapidly, wings bleeding as I tried to heal them while I struggled, trying to flap up to gain height.

I began to fall faster, with no control over my descent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," I screeched.

And this is where we began.

End flashback

I was still falling and screaming, but wouldn't you?

The ground was getting closer and I was still struggling to get some altitude, but it was in vain. I started to get dizzier from blood loss and I was so close to the ground, I didn't know what to do! Then the ground came up to meet me.

I hit someone. Or rather landed on them.

"oof!"

I had gained enough altitude that my landing wouldn't kill anyone, I think.

"Get off me!" the person under me shouted and then pushed me off their back onto the ground. I yelped in pain as my wings came in contact with the hard ground.

I had heard that voice before. Right before my brother had been kidnapped away from the school. That tough, female voice.

I couldn't think straight, too much blood loss. The world started to fade and right before I closed my eyes I saw a face I thought I would never see again.

I saw my brother.

Then I slipped into a dark abyss, the deep blue abyss. I floated into it with no fear at all.


	2. a rude awakening

**Hello my semi-faithful readers! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this, like, EVER!! Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy!!!**

"Uhhnggg," I groaned.

My whole body felt like it had been run over by a truckload of Erasers, multiple times.

"She's awake. What do I do? Should I wake her up? Should I talk to the girl? Should I s…" a whispered voice near me stated.

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing as I saw the bright light again.

I saw the source of the whispering was a dark skinned girl with big brown eyes and a pale freckled hand placed over her now quiet mouth.

The other person was a small blonde haired girl, maybe about six or seven. She smiled hugely at me and I stared at her shocked.

Then I saw her. That girl. The one who had taken my brother away.

I snarled and she sat up abruptly.

"What!"

She looked at me with distaste and stood up, stretching, and called out loudly "Faaaaaaaaaaaang!"

Her loud, obnoxious voice made me roll my eyes with disgust.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and all eyes turned towards me. I glared at all of them and looked over myself, taking inventory on my injuries and figuring out how bad each was.

My arms: numerous scrapes, bruises, cuts, and scars. Nothing worth wasting energy on.

My legs: ditto.

My torso: couple broken ribs, bruising, and split skin.

My head: well, broken nose, black eye, cut all over, split lips, ect.

And finally my wings.

I sighed.

Bullet holes disfigured my beautiful black wings sending light fluttering unevenly over the surface. The feathers were stained slightly red and several were rumpled.

I remebered her name. Maximum Ride. Or Max as we were told to call her.

Max called out loudly for the entire flock to assemble in my room. They all hurried into the room, a tall pale, strawberry blonde boy, a short-ish blonde haired, blue eyed boy, and finally my brother, holding a black Scottie.

"Who is that?" my brother asked, his face calm, but my careful scrutiny showed a slight realization.

"We don't know but we're gonna find out," Max replied.

I finally spoke up, my voice ringing like a bell, a harsh bell.

"Can I at least fix my wings?" I asked, seriously annoyed.

I didn't wait for an answer; I just painfully extended my wings and laid them out next to me. I concentrated hard as my skin took on a silver cast and the small silver ring around my eye grew until my iris was silver.

The silver spread to my wing and, right before all their astonished eyes, all the bullet holes closed up, not even leaving a scar.

Max looked at me, the most shocked of anyone and quietly asked my name.

"Ardeo. It means glow in Latin. Call me Ari or I'll kick you're _ass_!""

Max gulped and said, "okay, _Ari_. I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you better tell me. And make it quick."


	3. sorry!

**Sorry readers but this story is probably being discontinued. I just lost interest and I can't continue. Check out my new story "The truth about love" it's pretty good if I do say so myself. Again, so, so, so sorry readers.**

**~bella~**

****Anyone can take this story if they want, just ask me first…..****


	4. PLEASE READ!

**Hello readers! This is not a chappie but I want you all to read this anyways. My bestest friend in the entire world recently joined Fanfiction and she posted this amaaaaazing story called "Twilly's Ride". I would really appreciate if all of you would read it. I set it up for her so plz! It took a long time to post all 19 chapters. Enjoy!**

**~bella~**


	5. Goodbye FF! URGENT

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that I have a slight addiction to Fanfiction and focus on absolutely nothing else. This, unfortunately, is a problem.

I am sad to inform you all that I am leaving Fanfiction. Maybe for good, maybe for a few years or so, it depends. I will leave my stories and account up forever and post the last chapters of my stories within the next week or so. Don't think that I'm abandoning you readers, but just know that I really wish I could stay writing here. I've definitely matured and learned from other's writing's and inspirations. Especially a good friend Madeline Cullen. Madi has read and reviewed my stories as I have with hers as well. Secretly, although not secretly now, she is my favorite fanfiction writer and the one whose stories I will miss the most.

You can still email me or send private messages that are forwarded to my email by FF, but I can't ensure a response.

Thank you all for everything you have read and reviewed or simply enjoyed and left your opinions silent.

I love you all!!!

Yours truly,

For the Love of Iggy (aka. Bells, Miri, or Natalie. Whichever you believe more.)

,,o.o,, 3 3


End file.
